¡Vacaciones en Hawai!
by Sakery-chan
Summary: ¡Nuestras naciones iran a Hawai! Solo un problema ¡NUESTRAS NACIONES IRAN! ¿Como les ira?-AustraliaxMexico y mas parejas-Secuela de "Cocurso de mascotas"/ABANDONADO
1. Chapter 1

"Sonidos de tambor" ¡Ahora volvemos con la grandiosa,Hermosa,inteligente y perfecta...¡SAKERY-CHAN!

Hey hey prometí que volvería ¿no?

Rekery:Que hice mal para tenerte de compañera soy buena persona

Sakery: Uy si eres una santa (sarcasmo)

Rekery: ¡Ya lo se! Y tu eres un angelito ¿no? (Mucho sarcasmo)

Sakery:¡Lo dice la persona que olvido a su compañera en el kinder dejándola sola!

Rekery: ¡Eso fue hace 6 años!

Sakery:Pues yo no lo supere! "Sigh" mejor quiero agradecer a estas personas que me han apoyado en mi anterior secuela

Idachi

klaudia14

lalobagotic

Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Maddy Skellington Liddel

AmazingTamales03

¡Gracias por su apoyo y a las demás personas que vieron mi Fic y también ustedes que leen esto ¡Gracias por Darme una oportunidad!

Advertencia:Va a ver un poco de lemon en algunos capítulos pero en este aun no

Hetalia no me pertenece...Le pertenece a su grandisimo y genial respectio autor

Aclaraciones:

Irlanda y Irlanda del norte-Ian y Dilan respectivamente

Molossia-Roger

Ladonia-Nathan

Kugelmugel- Sebastian

Monaco- Dominique

Seychelles-Victoria

Hutt river-William

TCRN-Aslan

Chipre-Iskander

NikoNiko-Kasuo

Nueva Zelanda-Kile

Gales-Andrews

Escocia-Scott

Y de las demás naciones usted ya saben

parejas:AustraliaxMexico,Fruk,SuizaxAustria,Amecan,Sufin,Hongice,Denor y mas parejas

Rakery:¡Menos blablabla y al fic

Sakery:¡Empecemos!

1...2...3...¡despegen!

* * *

Sintiendo los suaves labios del moreno pegarse rápidamente mientras con su mano le agarraba la otra y con la otra su maleta

Al fin estaban en el aeropuerto después de un revoltoso viaje al fin ponía sus pies en ese lugar

Se veía a mucha gente de diferente clase y nacionalidades atravesándole una a la otra también se veía mucha gente con prisa empujandose

En realidad no le importaba eso,Le encantaba la idea de ir a Hawai, disfrutando las olas y la linda suite vip ya se lo imaginaba El,Kona,Taco,Los gatos y su Mexicano

-¡Ey idiota no te quedes parado allí!

Y su familia

Así es, Australia tuvo que pagar con un poco de dinero de sus 10000 dólares para conseguir boletos para su Hermana menor Wy,Hutt river,Nueva Zelanda y por supuesto también incluye llevar las Ovejas del neozelandés

Se le formo una aura deprimente,El mexicano no se dio cuenta ya que se encontraba platicando animadamente con el neozelandés

La idea de llevar a la familia del Australiano no le pareció mala a Mexico pensó que seria la mejor forma de conocerlos y llevarse bien

Hasta ahora se ah echo rápidamente amigos de la Familia del Australiano no parecían malos ademas Australia conoció su familia ahora le tocaba a el

No era ningún problema para el mexicano ya que viéndolo así ,Nueva Zelanda se parece mucho a su primo Peru ya que son tranquilos y de buen corazón y adoran a sus Animales (Peru ama a su llama y Nueva Zelanda su Oveja),Hutt River tenia apariencia de chico educado y tenia casi el mismo tamaño de su hermanito Costa rica así que no se le hizo difícil mientras Wy es como tratar a un mini Chile es Tsundere pero tiene un lado suave ademas el mexicano tiene experiencia con los niños por haber cuidado una vez a Sealand y su sobrino Tierra del fuego

Australia pensaba de otra forma,Su familia podía ser muy amable (Excepción de Wy) pero a veces suelen ser un poco avergonzantes y mas cuando se trata de cosas amorosas

Solo deseaba que estas vacaciones fueran normales y divertidas con su mexicano y familia

¿Podrá lograrlo?

**Mientras tanto en la casa de un Danes**

Después de todos los acontecimientos de la boda La familia Nórdica decidió que la boda de Suecia y Finlandia va a ser en Hawai obviamente decidido por el Danes.

En realidad Suecia planeaba por si solo que su boda la quería con solo su familia ;Finlandia,Sealand y Ladonia pero como saben hay algunos pajaritos escuchando en su casa y misteriosamente al Danes le llego la noticia y como "Amigo" del sueco tenia que ayudarlo ¿no? Pero obviamente en Danes no estaba en la lista del sueco de "Personas queridas"

Mientras tanto Sealand y Ladonia estaban muy emocionados por ello (el segundo no lo quiere mostrar) aunque Finlandia los llevo a mil tiendas para decidir sus trajecitos y se decidió por unos muy lindos

Ahora toda la Familia Nórdica esperaba en el Auto del Danes en frente de su casa donde tenían todas las maletas aunque la mayoría era del Danes que tardaba a dentro de su casa solo por empacar una simple maleta

-No debiste molestarte en invitarnos Finlandia-Dijo Estonia

Y por supuesto los Bálticos y Polonia fueron invitados apropiadamente por que el Finlandés quería tener a sus amigos en su boda

-¡quien tarda 30 minutos en cerrar una maleta!-Se quejo Islandia mientras revisaba su reloj

-Y si lo dejamos-Sugirió Noruega

-Yo conduzco-Ofreció Suecia

-¡Suecia,Chicos cálmense,Seguro que Ta-zan* no debe de tardar-Aconsejo el Siempre positivo Finlandia

-¡Solo un idiota tardaria en cerrar una maleta!-Dijo Islandia

-¡Ya llegue! Extrañaban mi magnifica presencia-El susodicho dijo eso mientras entraba en el asiento del conductor

-Hablando de Idiotas-Murmuro Noruega

Cuando prendieron el motor Finlandia miro nerviosamente a los bálticos y Polonia

-Asegurense bien

-Por...Por que-Pregunto nerviosamente Letonia

Antes de que respondiera el Finlandés Dinamarca puso rápidamente e fuertemente su pies en el acelerador causando obviamente hacer que el carro corriera como el corre caminos (Ya saben el de lonney toons)

-¡AYUDAAAA!-Gritaron y chillaron los bálticos agarrandose bien de sus cinturones mientras Polonia solo gritaba pero de pura emoción

-¡OSEA ESTO ES SUPER DIVERTIDO!

5 minutos después

-¡Listo llegamos!-Exclamo Alegremente Dinamarca

Finlandia y Islandia tenían el cabello alborotado y la ropa muy arrugada y tenian exprecion asombrada ,Noruega aun tenia su expresión pocker pero se agarraba fuertemente del cinturón que se notaban sus nudillo conpletamentes en blanco como si agarrándolos dependiera su vida,Suecia como Noruega aun tenia su expresión seria pero tenia los lentes chuecos y la ropa muy arrugada

Sealand tenia su sombrero de un lado apunto de caer y tenia expresión Asombrada,Ladonia tenia sus audífonos y estaba muy distraído en su teléfono que no noto que estaba muy despeinado, Los bálticos temblaban y tenían cara incrédulas,Asustadas y traumadas como si estuvieran en frente de Rusia apunto de ser uno con el mientras Polonia tenia cara de "la mejor aventuras de todas"

Cuando Abrieron las puertas rápidamente Letonia salió besando el suelo

-¡Tierra al fin Tierra!-Exclamaba Letonia besando el piso temblando

-¿que paso?-Pregunto inocentemente el Danes ignorado las miradas de odio de los nórdicos

-Mejor hay que ir adentro-Dijo Finlandia tratando de aligerar el ambiente cuando todos entraron adentro junto con sus maletas fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a casi todas las naciones (Italia,Alemania,Austria,Hungría,Suiza,Lietschinstein,Grecia,Turquía,Prusia,Ucrania,Rusia,Belarus,Holanda,Bélgica y Luxemburgo) y todas las asiáticas también uno que otros (Egipto y Cameroon) y los latinoamericanos en el detector de metal y rápidamente se acercaron

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola-Dijeron todas las naciones en unísono viendo la escena que tenían en frente

Era ni mas ni menos que Belarus y Rusia discutiendo con el pobre señor encargado del detector de metal que hasta ahora temblaba y lloraba de miedo

-Se..ñor y seño..ra tiene que dejar ese cuchillo y ese tubo-Dijo el encargado con cascaditas en los ojos y temblando mas que Letonia

-Koikoi ¿por que? da

-Si gran hermano no lo hace yo tampoco

-¡Aiiyaaa! ¡Ya déjenlos ya! ¡Aru!

-Señor Por favor hágalo-Suplico el pobre hombre

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción ¿Da?-Dijo desanimado Rusia

-Si gran hermano lo hace yo también lo haré-Dijo Belarus

-Yokata-Dijo aliviadamente Ucrania

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Islandia al lado de Hong Kong

-Bueno,Ultimamente nuestros jefes nos han mandado muchas cosas así que estábamos cansados decidimos tener unas vacaciones-Explico Alemania

Mientras todos escuchaban atentamente la platica del alemán,Finlandia noto algo que parecía no importarle a todos

-¿Que la pasa a España?-Pregunto el finlandés al notar al español en un rincón abrasando una maleta

-Che dice lo a Mama Romano-Dijo Argentina mientras abrasaba al pobre de chile y su hijo

-Um si ya que el bastardo es mi esclavo yo decidí que el tiene que pagar los boletos de cada uno de nosotros-Dijo Romano como si nada

-Yo lo apoye-Dijo Suiza

-Yo tambien-Dijo Austria

-Page...Todos...Mis ahorros...de mi vida-Dijo deprimido España

Se hizo un silencio

-¿A donde se dirigen?-Pregunto Dinamarca llamando la atención de todas las naciones ignorando al pobre español

-A Hawai ¡Veeee~!-Exclamo alegremente el italiano

Los nórdico y Bálticos se sorprendieron mucho ¿Justo tenia que ser allí? A Finlandia se ponía rojo al saber que todas las naciones probablemente estén en su boda y sufriría una eterna vergüenza

Mientras tanto en la entrada del aeropuerto Aparecían un pelirrojo escocés,Dos gemelos irlandeses,un Gales, un Frances y por ultimo un deprimido ingles cejon ¿Por que?

Tal vez por que ¿quien no lo estaría? Ser esclavo de el mismísimo Francia seria un horrible y inolvidable trauma y lo peor tener que pagar cada boleto de sus odiosos hermanos y el pervertido de su "Amo" eso era una injusticia una horrible injusticia

- Mon ami Angleterre que amigable de tu parte invitarnos-Dijo maliciosamente Francia

-Si...de mi parte-Dijo sarcásticamente Inglaterra

-¡Oye conejo! ¿A que hora nos vamos?-Pregunto Escocia fastidiado

-En 15 minutos-Dijo Seychelles

Y por supuesto tampoco olvidaron a Seychelles ni Monaco quienes los fastidiaron todo el rato solo por que querían venir cosa que puso mas deprimido a Inglaterra por pagar 2 boletos mas

Cada boleto a Hawai valía 1500 dólares y ellos eran 8 así que 8x1500= ...¡12,000 ! Genial y mas cuando tenia que apartar las habitaciones del hotel,La comida,Los días que estarán allí y...se quedara pobre

-¿Algo pasa Arthur?-Pregunto Monaco

-Nada-Dijo solamente Inglaterra con un aura deprimida

-y nos vamos a quedar aquí ¡Hay que irnos!-Grito uno de los gemelos

Todos le hicieron caso mientras apenas se alejaron para llegar al Detector de metales unas personas mas llegaron en la entrada

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Ya llego el Hero!-Grito a todo pulmón USA jalando de la mano a Canada quien se puso rojo de que su hermano allá llamado la atención de todos

-Alfred ¿Para que vamos a Hawai?-Pregunto Canada

-para que crees hermanito-Dijo USA mientras se le formaba una sonrisa que Canada no supo reconocer

Antes de darse cuenta una mano paso en su cintura y unos labios estaban apunto de rozarse

USA siempre quiso unas vacaciones con su Canadiense y se cumplió su deseo ahora iría a Hawai con su canadiense eso pensó mientras estaba apunto de tocar los labios

-¡Hijos de puta! ¡Hagan "eso" en otra parte! No ven que hay jóvenes aquí-

Y su otro hermanito Molossia

La voz de su hermanito Roger rompió la buena escena que iba a causar

Roger jamas quiso venir por primera,el mismo sabia que sus 2 hermanos mayores necesitaban su "tiempo de privacidad" pero el canadiense de tierno y buen corazón le insistió mucho en venir y ya cansado de las suplicas acepto para mala suerte de su otro hermano mayor (USA)

Y en segunda tenia que dejar a su querido paisaje y sus queridos animales con forasteros ¿que hizo mal? Y lo peor ir con su hermano mayor Alfred quien le molesta a cada rato

Y lo mas vergonzoso es ir vestidos de la misma manera,con las típicas camisas de playa y los típicos short y USA obligo a Canada y a el Peinarse de la misma manera extrañaba su peinado alborotado ese era su estilo ademas los tres ya parecían los 3 mosqueteros la única diferencia era que el tenia lentes de sol y los otros con sus típicos lentes.

Mientras el Canadiense pensaba todo lo contrario, que Molossia se veía totalmente mono arreglado y USA Pensaba que sus 2 hermanitos estaban monos y lindos

Mientras estaban comprando los boletos la encargada dijo:

-Aaaaaw ¿es su hermanito menor? es muy lindo y mono-Comento la encargada mientras le daba los boletos a Alfred

Molossia le lanzo una mirada asesina a la señora mientras Canada y USA asentían

Bueno hasta que a USA se le ocurrió una de sus ideas mas oscuras que siempre quiso tener

-A no,No es nuestro hermanito-Dijo USA llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos-Es nuestro hijo

Se hizo un silencio hasta que todos reaccionaron...

Canada se puso rojo violentamente mientras tenia expresión confusa y Molossia solo se aguanto las ganas de echárselo encima a golpes así que solo le mando miradas asesinas

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto la señora

-¡YES! ¡Verdad que es lindo!-Dijo USA mientras sonreía maliciosamente y tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos le agarraba los cachetes a Molossia quien se sobresalto molesto

-¿Alfred?-Dijo Canada incomodo,ya entendía perfectamente a Finlandia cuando Suecia se refería a el (Finlandia) como mujer

-¿si cariño?-Dijo Alfred

-"Sigh" mejor vamonos-Dijo el Canadiense jalando de las orejas a USA quien decia cada segundo "Ay" y mientras este aun le agarraba los mofletes a Molossia quien trataba de zafarse dejando a la Encargada confusa

Volvemos con el Australiano

Australia ya estaba sentado en su asiento de primera fila con su mexicano al lado...si que los aviones de primera clase eran agradables

Hutt river,Nueva zelanda y Wy estaban en otro asiento juntos dejando al Australiano y mexicano juntos en otro asiento

Cerro los ojos lentamente tratando de concentrase en lo que pasaba

Ya estaban a punto de encender el avion

Su familia,Mexico y el irían a Hawai,Tranquilos,sin ningún inconveniente-

Eso pensó hasta que oyó voces

-¡Bloddy hell! ¡¿Me iban a dejar solo alli?!

-¿que tenia de malo Arthie?

**FLASHBACK**

Mientras Inglaterra estaba a punto de pasar al detector ,Irlanda del norte puso un pequeño regalo de metal en bolsillo

Sonó la alarma

-¿que ? ¿Que pasa?-Pregunto temeroso Inglaterra

-Señor tendrá que venir con nosotros-

Antes de decir algo Todos los guardias agarraron a Inglaterra y lo arrastraron en una parte

-¡NO! ¡Bloddy hell! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Chicos digan les algo!-Inglaterra se dirigió a sus hermanos mientras estos se les formo una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡buen viaje Arthur!

-¡Sueltenmeeee!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Tenían suerte que había personas allí por que si no...-Inglatera murmuro algo que nadie entendio

-Hm

-¡CHEE! Allí esta el Inglés cejudo Manu

-¡Suelta me weon!

-Kesesese que linda habitación,perfecta para mi awesome persona

-Koikoikoi

-Veeee~

-Ana~

-Liet obvio esperame

-¡ARUUU! ¡CALMENSE!

-Fusososo !Esperando LovyLove!

-¡Vete de aqui! ¡BASTARDO!

-¡YAOI!

-¡ALLI VA EL REY DEL-

-De la idiotez

-Noruuu~

-Chee ¡que lindo Manu!

-¡Cállate WEON!

-¡Sealand esta aqui!

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Ya llego el Hero!

-¡TODOS CALLENSE YA ENTENDIDO!

Australia solo se desplomo hacia abajo

Esto iba a ser un largooo viaje

* * *

¡Eso es todo!

*-Ta-zan en finlandes es Dinamarca

!espero que les haya gustado! Si si les pongan "Fav" y "Follower" XD

¡POR FAVOR PIDO COMENTARIOS E OPINIONES!

Rekery-me vas a dejar sorda idiota

Sakery-"ojos de cachorrito" pongan comentarios y Opiniones o voy a llorar y no quieren ver a una niña inocente de 12 años llorar ¿verdad?


	2. ¡Estamos en Hawai!

¡Hola, Soy yo,Sakery-chan y vengo con un nuevo Capitulo

Pero primero ¡A los comentarios!

Maddy Skellington Liddel:¡hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!,Por cierto lo de Moscú y Baja California ya estoy planeando el nuevo one shot, no te preocupes ¡espero que te guste el capitulo!

Lalobagotica-No te preocupes,Espero que este capitulo de estalle de risa y te guste muchisisisimo

Klaudia14- Hahahaha ¡Las vacaciones se arruinaron para Australia y Mexico! XD pobrecitos

Kira-ler -Gracias por el comentario que bueno que te haya gustado mi anterior secuela,¿De verdad no decepcione a nadie?,Yo pienso que me salió un poco raro mi capitulo anterior aun asi ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que comentes mas!

Parejas:AustraliaxMexico,Amecan,Fruk,Ruspru,Gerita,Espamano,SuizaxAustria,Irlanda del nortexUruguay y Irlandax Paraguay

* * *

¡Empecemos

Hoy en día diríamos que Australia y Mexico y las demás naciones llegaron a la isla

La isla es muy hermosa y los pescados nadan y se mueven solo un problema...

¡NO SABEN DONDE ESTAN!

Todo el mundo Estaban alrededor de una fogata al lado del avión estrellado , Todos sucios y con ropa hecha de ropa arrancada que apenas le tapaban sus partes intimas

Estaban rodeados de una selva,donde oían gritos de animales salvajes y donde el sol estaba fuerte

Canada,Mexico,Finlandia,Prusia, Inglaterra,Suiza,Islandia,Chile,Polonia,Italia,Romano y Japón caminaban en círculos mordiendose las uñas de sus manos y con caras preocupadas y desesperadas.

-Oigan pueden dejar de hacer eso o sino van hacer un ollo en forma de circulo-Dijo Irlanda ya cansado y todo lleno de mugre

Todas las naciones preocupadas vieron al Irlandés incrédulos

-¡Acaso no estas preocupado! ¡Nuestras parejas están solos en las afueras donde hay animales salvajes y..y-Exclamo Finlandia muy preocupado y desesperado

Es cierto,las parejas de cada uno fueron en grupo hacia las afueras para conseguir comida o todo tipo de ayuda

-De seguro ya se los comieron-Dijo Suiza que aunque no lo aparenta esta preocupado por el Austriaco

-¡No digas eso! o sea tipo da miedo-Dijo Polonia preocupado por su Liet

-No hay que preocuparnos tal vez ya tengan comida que traer-Dijo Peru

-¡Es cierto! Recuerden que Australia tiene experiencia en la selva-Dijo Nueva Zelanda

-Tienes razon-Dijo Mexico con alivio

-Veee ¡Extraño a Doitsu!-Lloriqueaba Veneciano

-¡Callate Fratello estupido!-Dijo Romano que aunque nunca lo admita esta preocupado por España

-¿Tu no extrañas a España-Nichaan?-Pregunto Veneciano

Romano le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Veneciano que le salió un grande chichón

-¡Bloddy hell! ¡Ya han tardado ese Frances y esa manada de animales!-Grito Inglaterra

-No es que mi grandiosa persona este preocupado por ese Ruso pero ¿donde estará?-Dijo Prusia Totalmente sonrojado

-Hm oye Noruega ¿no estas preocupado por Dinamarca?-Pregunto Islandia quien andaba preocupado por Hong Kong quien fue con la otra manada

Noruega tenia expresión pocker pero El Islandes podía leer ese brillo que tenia en los ojos ,no por eso era su hermanito favorito

-No-Dijo el Noruego

-¡Y si se los comieron los...-de repente todas las naciones pusieron expresión asustadas y dijeron en unísono

-¡Caníbales!-Exclamaron en unísono y con drama

Se hizo un silencio

-No creo que aquí Hagia Caníbales-Dijo Gales que junto con noruega tenia su Expresión pocker

**En otra parte de la isla**

Al lado de la orilla del mar aparecían 3 Rubios (Dinamarca,USA,Argentina) con barba en forma de santa clous miranto hambrientamente a un pescado

-Listo-Susurro Dinamarca

-¡Listos!-Dijieron Argentina y USA en unisono

Agarraron sus palos afilados y se dispusieron a atraparlos

-1

-2

-3

-¡Ahora!-Las tres naciones clavaron su palo sin importar en que lugar apuntaban (los pies) y de repente pusieron caras sorprendidas y incrédulas ...y de dolor

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Volviendo con Los otros**

-Oigan ¿escucharon ese grito?

-se oía como 3 chicas...que gritan muy agudo

-Y si eran los...¡CANIBALES!

-¡Que no hay caníbales ¡wine bastard!

-Ok creo que ya tardaron lo suficiente-Dijo Molossia quien antes su estaba un poco arrepentido de venir ahora esta 1000 veces peor

-Es cierto-Murmuro Egipto quien de esa bola de locos el era el único calmado ademas ya se acostumbraba a estar en el sol

-No hay que desanimarnos-Exclamo Chipre mientras ayudaba a su hermanito TRCN a hacer una tienda de campaña hecha de hojas

-Creo que si-Dijo Inglaterra a su otra de sus Ex-Colonias (Descubrí que Chipre perteneció una vez a Inglaterra)

-Siento que me recuerda a algo-Dijo Seychelles a Monaco

Mientras tanto con los gemelos Paraguay y Uruguay estan hablando con Irlanda y Irlanda del norte

-¿son gemelos?-Pregunto Uruguay

-Si pero obvio yo soy el mayor-Se burlo Irlanda hacia su otro gemelo del norte -Pero creo que-

De repente se escucharon personas y ruidos que venían a dirección suya

Suiza,Turquía,Inglaterra,Prusia,India Egipto,Hungría y Belarus se pusieron en defensa esperando al intruso o mas bien intrusos

Se quedaron en blanco al ver a Suecia agarrando a Dinamarca (no les sorprendía) Brasil a Argentina y Rusia a USA pero cada uno de los levantados tenia una profunda herida en la pierna

-¡¿que paso?!

Los accidentados gimieron de dolor

-accidentalmente nos lastimamos y nos clavamos nuestras palas en nuestras piernas

-¡y eso que importa! ¿¡Y la comida?!-Pregunto Inglaterra

-Hay su muchas gracias,si ,no te preocupes estamos bien-Dijo sarcásticamente Argentina

-Que bienenida Angleterre

-Jejeje ok,oye Pedro,yo me lastime los labios ¿me curas?-pregunto el Australiano

Australia se acerco al mexicano y lo beso ante las miradas de las naciones que los miraban sonrojados,acaso es momento de besarse

Ya cuanto duraron 4 minutos besándote ,Inglaterra perdió la paciencia

-¡Bloddy hell,separense!

-¡Vayan a traer algo de comer! ¡ARU!

-Bueno,pero estamos muy cansados ¿Da?

-A mi me importa un comino que estén cansados,Yo solo quiero comer-Dijo Inglaterra

-¡No ves que estamos cansados conejo!-Dijo Escocia con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno,no estaríamos buscando comida y estar en esta situación si UNAS PERSONAS no hubieran estrellado el avión-Dijo Chile con humo saliéndole en las orejas

Todas las naciones le dedicaron miradas asesinas a los Accidentados (Dinamarca,USA y Argentina

Por supuesto que se acuerdan como llegaron aquí

**FLASHBACK**

Ya han pasado un día en el avión y aun no se mataron

De repente se sonó el Megáfono

-Señores y Señoras pido por favor que se tranquilicen

Todas las naciones estaban ya tranquilos y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

Uno que otros dormían y otros molestaban

Australia suspiro cansado y se volteo hacia Mexico y se le formo una sonrisa tierna

Levanto su brazo con la intención de de ponerlos alrededor del moreno pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo apareció alguien

Un chico de cabello cafe y piel color cafe leche y ojos avellana aparecía con una mirada tétrica y asesina y miraba justo al Australiano quien lo miro confundido

Mexico lo reconoció al instante y sonrió

-¡Costa rica! ¡¿Que onda?! ¿Que onda aquí?!-Dijo Pedro

El chico se volteo hacia el mexicano y cambio su expresión tétrica a una infantil y alegre sonrisa dejando desconcertado al británico

-¡Pos ando a acompañarte hermano!-Dijo Costa rica sonriéndole sinceramente

-¡que chido* ...¿te quieres sentar aquí?-Dijo el mexicano haciéndole palmadas al asiente del medio

-¡CLARO!

Mientras tanto una señora que era como una camarera se acerco al pasillo de las naciones y grito en voz alta

-¡Los niños que desean ver al capitán vengan aquí!-Grito la señora y un monton de niños se pararon y la siguieron

Con el capitán

Con el capitán había 2 hombres sentados y en frente de ellos habia botones y muchas de esas cosas (no se de aviones X3)

De repente la señora de antes entro y le hizo una seña al capitán de que ya vienen los niños y el capitán asintió

De repente aparecieron Sealand,Wy (obligada por Nueva Zelanda),Hutt river (obligado otra vez por el Neozelandés),TCRN,Seborga y Molossia (Obligado por el canadiense) y Tierra del fuego

-Hola niños-Dijo dulcemente el capitan

-Hola-Dijeron en unísono los niños (Molossia lo dijo en voz forzada)

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto inocentemente Sealand

-Es el botón de emergencia donde le avisamos a todos que hay un emergencia ¿Entendieron?

-Siiiii~

-Noooo~

El capitán se volteo hacia los que Dijeron el nooo y se sorprendio al ver a 3 mayores de edad (USA,Dinamarca y Argentina)y se volteo a la camarera con cara de "¿y estos que?" Y la camarera le dedico una mirada cansada

-Se colaron-Dijo la camarera rodando los ojos explicando todo

El capitan suspiro resignado al ver a un Danes levantar la mano

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo con voz amarga hacia el Danes

-Por que en este mapa no aparezco...¡Digo ¿por que no aparece Dinamarca?-Pregunto Dinamarca

-Ese mapa es nuestra localización-Dijo el capitán con ojos de borrego

El Danes asintió energicamente

El capitán suspiro otra vez al ver al argentino levantar la mano

-¿Conoce a Maradona? Che

-¿que?

-¡Yo tengo una pregunta! ¡Esa parte de allí es aprueba de sodas y bebidas-Pregunto USA

El capitán le dedico una mueca de confusión

-¿A quien se le ocurriría poner soda allí?-Pregunto el capitán

-Al idiota que lo puso allí-Dijo Wy apuntando el lugar

Todas las personas se voltearon rápidamente encontrándose con una bebida derramada en una parte extra importante del avión

De repente todos se voltearon hacia USA que miro a todos lados y hacia silencio

-¡Bueno,Bueno miren el lado bueno...Era de dieta-Dijo obviamente Alfred ignorado las muecas asesinas y furiosas del capitán

-¡IDIOTAS!-

De repente el avión se volteo y todos se sobresaltaron y callo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Que era de dieta!-Dijo Alfred

-Lo que sea lo único es que ustedes hicieron estrellar un avión-Dijo Cuba

-Tienen suerte que nadie salió herido-Dijo Nueva Zelanda

-Debimos seguir a las demás personas que se fueron a buscar la salida-Dijo Honkong

Y es cierto ,ellos eran naciones y los únicos humanos decidieron buscar una salida o algo pero Las naciones no los siguieron es decir USA no quiso

-¡Pues allá ellos!,ellos no quisieron pertenecer a nuestra nueva manada que luego se convertirá en mi ciudad...Alfredlandia-Dijo USA pero Mexico le dio un buen zape en la cabeza

-¡Cállate Gringo!

-¡Tu nos metiste aquí gordo! ¡Ahora sácanos!-Dijo Escocia hecho de furia

-Ok..Ok ¡Sigan al Héroe! En especial tu Mattie-Dijo USA caminando hacia el norte agarrando a su hermano gemelo

Todas las naciones se miraron unos a otros y suspiraron cansados y resignados y siguieron al "Héroe"

Cuando llegaron a una parte desconocida,las naciones miraron furiosamente a Alfred que sudaba frio

-Hahaha chicos creo nos...Perdimos-Dijo Alfred

Todas las naciones se dispusieron a Golpearlo pero Alfred se volteo hacia ellos y hablo:

-oigan se que Puedo llegar a ser un poco tonto

-No me digas-Exclamaron sarcásticamente y en unísono las naciones

-y que puedo llegar a tener mentalidad de...

De repente las naciones pusieron expresiones asustadas y Dijeron en voz temblorosa

-¡CHANGO!

-¡nooo! Digo que puedo tener cerebro de...

-¡CHANGO!-Interrumpieron las naciones apuntando hacia USA

-Oigan estoy admitiendo algo que nunca logre decir,Tengan respeto hacia el Héroe

-¡Alfred! ¡BLODDY HELL! ¡QUE HAY UN CHANGO DETRAS DE TI!-

USA palideció y se volteo lentamente atrás y al verlo se puso blanco

Había un chango negro de 3 Metros fortachón y con colmillos mirando a Alfred quien se le quedo viendo incrédulo

-¡huaaa...Huaaaa-Grito el chango

-¡GYAAAAAAAA!-Grito como niña USA

El chango estaba a punto de atacarlo pero un grito se oyo

-¡ALTO ALLI!-Una voz femenina se oyó atrás

Las naciones se voltearon hacia atrás y al ver a la persona perteneciente de la voz se sorprendieron

-¡¿TU OTRA VEZ?!-Gritaron en Unísono las naciones incredulos

-¡Veee! ¿Que haces aqui?-Grito Italia escondido

-¡Hola Ita-Chan! ¡Soy yo otra vez! ¡Soy Sakery-Chan!-La chica de cabello plateado hasta la cintura y ojos violetas esmeralda y con carita de ángel (Rekery:Uy si un ángel)

-ah hola Sakery quería decirte ¡AYUDANOS CON ESTE CHANGO!-Grito USA abrasando "protectora mente" a Canada

-Antes ,no es un chango...es un gorila-Dijo Sakery

-¡Entonces ayudanos con el gorila!

-¡Esta bien!

De repente Sakery saco una banana y la aventó hacia el otro lado haciendo que el gorila se moviera y lo siguiera

-¡Listo!

Las naciones solo dejaron caer sus mandíbulas con ojos muy abiertos

Estaban a punto de preguntar pero otra voz femenina irrumpió

-¡Sakery, ¿donde estas?-la voz femenina se acerco

Era una chica de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y ojos color rojo oscuro,tenia expresión furiosa y confusa al ver a su compañera con otras personas

-¡Rekery!-Exclamo Sakery

-¿Quienes son ellos?-Pregunto la chica de ojos rojos oscuros

-Son los que te hable ayer,¡Son las naciones!

La chica la miro confunda y luego la miro incrédula

-Ooooh, síganme por favor-dijo con voz motomona , Rekery hizo una seña a las naciones que las sigan

**30 minutos despues**

Las naciones tenían una expresión confusa viendo el paisaje

Estaban en el paraíso,había muchas personas sentadas en piscinas y mucho artistico,el sol era muy fuerte pero esos maravillosos cuerpo los disfrutaban (mente de Francia)

-¿Donde estamos?-Preguntaron embobadas las naciones

Las chicas les dedicaron una sonrisa sincera

-En Hawai

* * *

¡Eso es todo!

*-chido significa genial y asombroso

¡LAMENTO SI ESPERABAN ALGO MEJOR! ¡Pero estoy apresurada!

Primero quiero hacer una apuesta,si publican 5 Reviews voy a dibujar a un Mexico versión mujer en mi perfil luego haré el de versión hombre

¡PIDO REVIEWS Y OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS!

Déjenme Reviews,Para darme mucha animación


	3. ¡Empezaran las vacaciones!

¡tampoco me olvide de este fic! Como creen (Silbando fingidamente)

Ya se,LAMENTO LA TARDANZA "Ojos de cachorrito" ¿me perdonan?

Sakery:¡Accion!

Dekery:Empezemos

Rekery:Grrr comenzemos

Naguery:¡Quiero terror!

Karery:Empezamos ya

Rokery:Que tonteria

Shikery:¡Aqui vamos!

Fakery:Etto ...comencemos

Hareky:¡Callense quiero ver!

Todos:¡Luces...Camara...Acion!

* * *

-Entonces...están dici-endo que estu-vimos en Hawai todo este tiempo-Recapacito Inglaterra dándose una bofetada mental al pensar que eran muy estúpidos

-Así es-Contestaron la Tsundere Rekery y la hermosa Sakery (Rekery:"Le da un zape")

-¡Ah! Che Eso explica las sabrosas muchachas en bikini-Pronuncio Argentina ganandose un gran chichon de parte del chileno

-¡Que has dicho Weon y nunca no los has dicho!

-Manuuuu~

-Bloody hell ¿No pueden comportarse maduros?...y donde podemos quedarnos?-Pregunto Inglaterra

-Nosotras somos dueñas de un hotel muy famoso-Dijo Rekery ignorando las expresiones incrédulas de las naciones

-¿Un momento?...Tienen 12 años apenas y son dueñas de un hotel...¡¿Como paso eso?!-Pregunto Un desconcertado Alemania

-Una larga historia ¡solo síganme!-Indico Sakery caminando hacia el norte

Mientras todas las naciones seguían a las 2 chicas, inicio todas las preguntas

-Oye ¿Por que tardaron en conseguir la comida?-Pregunto Mexico a su novio australiano

-Aaah eso...lo que pasa es que si habíamos conseguido comida pero

**FLASHBACK**

-Waaaa...con todas estas bananas y Cocos podremos alimentar a todos-Comento Australia quien veía una montaña de bananas y cocos

-Da...Pero ¿Donde están camaradas Dinamarca,Argentina y el capitalista americano?-Pregunto Rusia

-Mande a esos inútiles a que casen pescados...es lo único que pueden hacer después de echar perder el viaje-Dijo Escocia quien tenia un cigarrillo junto con Holanda

-GYAAAAAA-Se oyó un grito de niñas que venia del pequeño lago

- Si...lo único que pueden hacer-Dijo Holanda con sarcasmo

Cuando fueron a hospitalizar a los heridos (Argentina,USA y Dinamarca) un grupo de monos vino y se robo toda la comida que teníamos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Uhhhh

-I Know, una historia muy rara

-Bueno el lado bueno es que estamos en Hawaii-Dijo Mexico

Australia paso su mano en la cintura del Mexicano y le dio un largo y apasionado beso

-Kiaaa

Mexico y Australia se dejaron de besar al ver a Hungría,Taiwan,Japón,Sakery,Rekery,Corea del sur,Ucrania y Belgica tomándoles fotos

-¿Ya llegamos?-Dijo impaciente USA (me niego a llamarlo América)

-Si,Cállate gringo

En frente de ellos había un lujoso hotel grandísimo como de 5000 habitaciones,Alrededor estaban unas palmeras y hermosas plantas,Había muchas chicas que salían y entraban con bikinis (para satisfacción de cierto trío)

De repente salió una linda y adorable niña de cabello rubio oscuro atado en 2 coletas y ojos color verde

-Etto...Ne-Chaan-Dijo tímidamente la niña a Sakery

-¿Que pasa Fakery?-Pregunto Sakery

-Quieres que lleve a estas personas a sus habitaciones-Pregunto inocente

-Te lo agradecería mucho

-¿Quien es ella?-Pregunto Taiwan mirando con ternura a la niña

-Es mi hermana Fakery

-¡¿Tienes otra hermana?!-Exclamaron todos

-Noooo~ ...tengo 8 hermanas,Ellas junto a mi trabajamos aquí

-Podrían callarse...Fakery solo lleva a estas personas a sus habitaciones

-Pero Rekery...Hay un problema

-¿Que?

Fakery se acerco al oído de Rekery y susurro algo que ninguno logro entender, Rekery se sonrojo brutalmente y susurro "Tienes razón"

-Oigan lo lamentamos pero hay puras habitaciones de 3 personas,tendrán que buscar una parejas- Sugirió la chica

-¿Que-

-¡Yo cambiare a los equipos!-Grito con su magnifica voz Sakery

**Y así están los equipos...(Esto de verdad lo hice a la suerte o.O)**

**Polonia-Ucruania -Lietschinstein **

**N,Italia-Escocia-Prusia (Alemania se desmayo)**

**Inglaterra-Argentina-Sealand**

**Austria-Islandia-Vietnam**

**Costa Rica-Mexico-Rumania (A cierto Australia le dio un infarto)**

**Rusia-Noruega-USA **

**Canada-Hungria-Taiwan**

**Suecia-Dinamarca-Alemania**

**China-Japon-Nueva Zelandia**

**India-Australia-Finlandia**

**(Los demás son unas sorpresas) **

-Bueno y así quedo ¡Y no quiero Quejas entendido!

Y allí inicio el conflicto

-¡Me tocaron puros inútiles!

-¡Le dijiste inútil a mi asombrosa persona!

-¡YO QUERIA ESTAR CON PEDRO!

-¡Me niego a estar con España!

-¡Escúchame bien español de pacotilla, toca un solo pelo de mi hermana y sentirás mi furia !

-¡Yo quería a Noruuu~!

-¡Manuuuu~ no me dejes!

-¡Cállate Weon ¿Crees que estoy feliz? ¡me toco con el pinche peruano!

-¡Que dijiste Chileno estúpido!

-¡Yo quiero a Oni-Sama!

-¡Todos callense, Me duele la cabeza!

PAAAHM

Se oyó el ruido de un escopeta

-Todos cállense, yo tampoco estoy feliz por quienes me tocaron pero tuvimos un viaje muy cansado,es de noche y quiero dormir-Explico Suiza (Quien mas tiene una escopeta)-Así que lo pedire de la manera mas amable...¡QUE TODOS VALLAN A SUS ENDEMONIADOS CUARTOS AHORA!

Todo el mundo lo miro temblando y se fueron rápidos

Veremos como les va a cada uno

**Polonia-Ucruania -Lietschinstein**

-Osea tipo, yo quería a Liet

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto tímidamente Ucrania mientras ponía su ropa en su cajón junto a Lietschinstein

Polonia se puso completamente rojo

-Bueno...Osea tipo si me parece Guapo,Lindo,Amable,encantador,Atractivo,cool no mas que yo claro y-

-¡¿Entonces si te gusta?!-Pregunto Ucrania,compartiría esa información con Hungría después

-Si pero sin ofender el esta enamorado de tu hermana la loca

-No esta loca solo tiene problemas (Psicológicos) ademas Belarus-Chan esta enamorada de Rusia-Chan aunque trate por todos los medios que deje de acosarlo pero nada funciona "Snif"

-Y por pura curiosidad...¿Quien le gusta a Rusia?

-¡Ah! Eso...Le gusta Prussia-Kun

-¡El loco del pollo que se cree mas cool que yo!

-Etto yo pienso que harían bonita pareja-Comento tímidamente Lietschinstein

-¡Yo también!

**N,Italia-Escocia-Prusia**

-Veeeeeee~-Murmuraba un dormido italiano

-Kesesesese...soy Awesome- Murmuraba un dormido prusiano

-Veeeeee~

-Kesesese soy genial

-Veeeee~

-Ita-Chan...Kesesese que lindo

-Veeeeeee~

-Keseses-

-¡¿Podrían callarse de una maldita vez?! ¡Quiero dormir!-Exclamo un escocés malhumorado

-¡No le hables así a ITA-CHAN, Escocés gruñón!

-¡A quien llamas idiota, Loco del pollo!

**Inglaterra-Argentina-Sealand**

-Así que tu también odias al idiota cejon, Che

-Desuuuu ¡Así es!

Ambas personas miraban a Inglaterra completamente dormido ignorando el echo de compartir el cuarto con 2 enemigos

-Quieres hacerlo enojar

-¡Claro desuu! ¿Que necesitamos?

-Bueno trae la cinta adhesiva,La espuma,el bote y el marcador,che

Y como arte de magia, Sealand ya tenia las cosas pedidas

**Austria-Islandia-Vietnam**

-¡Puffin, Déjalo!

-¡Quítame a este animal!

-¡Es un pájaro! Y eso le pasa por insultarlo

-¡Ese pájaro insulto mi música!

Mientras tanto la vietnamita disfrutaba de un Te pasando por alto la discusión del Austríaco y Islandés

**Costa Rica-Mexico-Rumania**

-Psss, Costa Rica me estas apachurrando ¿Po'que no vas a tu cama?

-Hermano, andale , Por fa déjame dormir contigo -Costa Rica lo miro con ojos de cachorrillo

-¡Ta'Bueno!

El mexicano miro al rumano quien estaba acostado en su cama muy pensativo

-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto Mexico, a pesar de que casi no le hablaba, Rumania era conocido como alguien muy alegre

-Nada...

-Ya suelta la sopa*

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que hay alguien que me gusta (CofcofBulgariaCofcof) pero no se si esa persona me corresponda-Explico el Rumano con un deje de tristeza

-No te me achicopales** compadre, Aun hay una oportunidad

-¿y tu? Como te va con Australia

El mexicano se sonrojo completamente y apretó mas a Costa Rica quien ya estaba dormido

-¡Mejor hay que dormir!

**Rusia-Noruega-USA**

Noruega al fin después de muchos años dormía plácidamente (Tener a un Danes insoportable te quita el sueño)

USA Tenia el oído muy pegado a la pared donde al lado de esta estaba su canadiense (quien estaba con Taiwan y Hungría)

-Cerdo capitalista ¿Que haces?

-Espiando a esas dos Fujoshis, no quiero que-

Se oyeron ruidos extraños en la habitación

-Señoritas...Esto es muy vergonzoso-¡Era la voz de su Mattie! Se oía muy rara

-¡Que KAWAIIIII!-Gritaron Taiwan y Hungria al mismo tiempo

-Etto mmmgh-Se oyo un gemido que alerto al estadounidense

-¡Ahora, a ponerte esto!

-Ahh duele-

PUUUHM

-¡Que le hacen a mi Mattie, Fujoshis del demo-

Nunca se espero esa escena

Era su Mattie vestido de Neko,Hungría le ponía las orejas de gato pero el rulito del canadiense Interfería por lo que suavemente Taiwan lo movia lo que hacia gemir a Canada

- ¡ALFRED!-Grito el canadiense con un adorable sonrojo mientras Hungría y Taiwan le tomaban fotografías

-¿Que pasa?

-Solo le tomábamos fotos al adorable de tu novio,pensábamos que le quedaría hermoso (Cosa que si fue)

USA no escucho a la chica,Un hilito (Montón) de sangre escurrió de su nariz mientras caía de de espaldas

-¡ALFRED!

**Suecia-Dinamarca-Alemania**

-¡Todos feliciten al rey del norte de Europa!-Exclamaba un borracho Dinamarca

-Como lo soportan-Dijo Alemania, nunca en su vida había conocido alguien mas insoportable que su hermano Prusia, ahora se equivoco

Suecia solo se encogió de hombros ,ni si quiera Noruega sabia como soportaban al Danes,eso era un misterio

**China-Japon-Nueva Zelandia**

-¡QUE DIJISTE,ARU!

-Las ovejas son mas lindas que los pandas-Dijo Nueva Zelandia tranquilamente acariciando una oveja

-¡No es cierto,Aru! Los pandas son mas lindos que las ovejas

Ambas naciones amantes de los animales se miraron desafiadamente,Japón juro que había una conexión eléctrica desde los ojos de ambas naciones

-Etto...

**India-Australia-Finlandia**

India y Finlandia platicaban amistosamente mientras el Australiano saltaba en su cama (recordemos que Australia es un país en donde nunca se le acababa la energía)

-¿No estas cansado?

-¡Claro que no! Esto es divertido

-estas aburrido ¿no?

-Si

-¿No estabas preocupado por Pedro?

-Claro que no ¿Por que lo estaría?

-Por que comparte habitación con Rumania y Costa Rica

-Jajajaja,Tranquilos yo tengo todo bajo control-Dijo Australia con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Volvemos con el mexicano**

Piip Piiip

-Oigan ¿No oyen un ruido?

-No

-Ni tampoco se sienten estar observados

-Hermano, de seguro es tu imaginación,tal vez todo lo de el avión y estar perdidos te a estrésado o tal vez ese estúpido australiano te alejo demasiado de mi que imaginas cosas-

-¿Dijiste algo Costa?

-Nada

**Volvemos con el australiano**

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!

-Puse un micrófono y videocámara en su habitación,así sabré que hace-Dijo Australia como si nada

-eso no se oye un poco...Acosador

-Para mi no

-Pero-Antes de seguir cuestionando, Australia le salió un aura oscura cosa no muy normal por su permanente actitud Alegre y energética

-Dije que para mi no-Dijo en tono sombrío

-¡OK!

-¡Bueno! A dormir-Dijo Australia en su tono alegre y infantil como muestra de bipolaridad

* * *

¡El siguiente capitulo empiezan las vacaciones! Va a ver sorpresas,Situaciones y accidentes

Lamentablemente tal vez vaya a tardar un montón por el nuevo capitulo

¡A los comentarios!

**Yue-black-in-the-Ai**:No hay problema,Gracias por el comentario "Le da un abrazo" Es lindo tener amigas de tu nacionalidad ^^ Grita conmigo ¡Viva Mexico!

con cariño una amiga mexicana con ojos mortales

Sobre los demás Fics míos,el de "Preparaciones para una boda" ¡Ocupo que vallan a ese fic y hagan el formulario por favor!

Sin mas que decir, Sakery

PIDO OPINIONES E COMENTARIOS "Ojos de cachorrito con lagrimas en las ezquinas"


End file.
